Sail
by neonPATD
Summary: Amanda's twin sister Kallie has just committed suicide. She's visiting the grave when something odd happens. Can Sam and Dean Winchester figure it out?
1. Prologue

Sail

Prologue

"I'm sorry, Kallie. God, I'm so sorry. I tried to help."

She was kneeling on the ground with her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face and her words hiccupped around sobs. She reached out and grasped the edges of the gravestone right in front of her, with the words 'Kallie Philips – 1998-2012 A loving daughter, twin, and best friend' etched into the freshly planted black granite.

As she stood up, the knees of her black dress grass-stained, she placed the bouquet of forget-me-nots on the top of the stone. Her mom came up behind her and slid something into the hand that had held the flowers. She looked down and was hit with another wave of sobs.

"M-mom. You kept it?" she said as her mom came to put an arm around the grief-stricken fourteen-year girl.

"Yes, Amanda. I figured you might want to keep a reminder of her with you."

"Are you stupid?!" Amanda shouted in a sudden surge of rage, "Keep the thing that killed her?! That killed my sister." Her voice broke at the last word and she sunk into her mom's arms.

"I understand, Amanda. I really do. Here, give it to me," she said, holding out a hand. Amanda clutched the bloody, frayed rope in her hands, closed her eyes, and handed it over, "It's okay, Amanda. Everything will be okay, I promise." Amanda just scoffed and rolled her eyes. As her mom was walking away, she slid to ground again and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I already miss you more than anything, Kallie. Just one more miracle. For me. Don't be dead," Amanda whispered, letting out a laugh that could've been mistaken for a sob at her own reference to one of her and Kallie's favorite T.V. shows. As she rested her head in her arms, her twin's grave began to shake. It was so slight, that Amanda didn't notice it at first, but as the shaking grew more intense, she looked up in alarm. She let out a scream when the shaking stopped and an arm forced its way up out of the dirt at her crossed feet.

"K-Kallie?" Amanda said shakily, reaching her hand out to the girl dressed for the afterlife.

"Amanda? I thought I was dead. Did the doctors manage to save me again?" Kallie said exasperatedly, not sounding the least bit dead.

"Y-you were dead. I saw your body hanging from the rafters. I checked your pulse seventeen times for God's sake!" Amanda practically shouted, breaking down in tears again. Kallie rushed to her side and held her close.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now."

"Yes that's the problem! We _buried _you! How are you here right now? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, but how many zombie movies have we seen? We _know _this won't end well. For either of us," Amanda pleaded as Kallie pulled away, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well I won't let it go bad," Kallie assured her sister. Amanda looked at her skeptically, but nodded anyway.

About a month later, everything was still running fairly smoothly. Amanda had kept Kallie hidden from everyone else. Although, it was getting harder and harder. Kallie was claiming to see giant, black, bloodthirsty dogs roaming around the house. And they kept getting closer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"It's the eye of the tiger! It's the thrill of the fight! C'mon, Sammy! Sing with me!" Dean Winchester shouted to his little brother over the car radio. Sam just rolled his eyes and smiled, not looking up from the newspaper he was poring over. Dean was drumming his hands on the steering wheel of his beloved '67 Chevy Impala in time with the music blasting from the speakers. They were heading north out of South Dakota, aimlessly searching for another case.

"Hey, Dean. Check this out," Sam said, as Dean turned off the radio to listen to a potential job, "A fourteen-year old girl committed suicide in a town in upstate New York."

"Hate to break it to you, Sammy, but that's not uncommon. Not really our thing," Dean said, moving to turn on the music again.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. Her twin sister was, according to this, sitting by her grave, when the ground started shaking and her sister rose from the grave. She claims she checked her pulse seventeen times and the doctors had declared her dead," Sam read from the paper in his lap. Dean was silent for a moment and hadn't shown any indication he was listening until he said,

"Yeah. Yeah that definitely sounds supernatural. It's a few hours away, should we go check it out?" Dean asked his brother, taking his eyes off the road to glance at him, "I mean, if you're up to it. That last fight took a bit out of you."

Sam glared at Dean and said exasperatedly,

"Dean, I'm fine and you know it. You of all people should know I'd never give in to being his vessel. Just as I know you'd never give in to Michael."

"Yeah, of course, but I just want you to be careful," Dean said while nodding, "So, we're going to check this zombie case out?"

"Sure, here's the address," Sam told Dean while handing him a strip of paper. Dean studied it for a minute, then handed it back to his little brother. Sam took it and stashed it in his pocket for future reference as Dean turned the radio back on.

"I'm on the highway to hell. On the highway to HELL!" Dean started singing along and this time, Sam joined in, but not before shouting over the music,

"This song couldn't relate to us more perfectly!" while Dean nodded in agreement and bobbed his head along to the beat of the classic AC/DC hit.

Behind the two brothers, there was a flapping sound, but, the music being so loud, neither of them heard it. They didn't notice anything until a voice said,

"Dean." Sam jerked around to look at the intruder and Dean slammed the radio to turn off again. Dean turned around in his seat momentarily to see who had spoken. He sighed in relief when he saw a familiar face.

"Jeez, Cas, you can't just appear in the backseat unannounced," Dean said, trying and failing to sound angry, "It's been forever since you visited or answered my, sorry _our_, prayers. We thought you were dead." The angel in the dirty trench coat squinted his eyes and tilted his head.

"I'm an angel, Dean. I'm fine," Cas said as Dean rolled his eyes so only Sam could see, "I just came to say that Michael has been trying to recruit me. I said no, of course. But I heard him saying that if you resisted much longer, he is going to choose another vessel."

Dean looked at Sam then said to Cas, "Are you sure? Well, do you know who he's going to choose?" he looked at Cas in the rearview mirror.

"I do not yet know who it is. I will try to figure that out." Cas said and prepared to leave when Dean stopped him and said,

"Wait, Cas, buddy. Be careful, okay? You know he'll stop at nothing for power." Cas nodded and disappeared. After he was gone, Sam raised his eyebrows at his older brother but said nothing except,

"So, Michael's going to choose another vessel? Shouldn't we be figuring that out?"

"No. Let's go help the girl in New York. We can figure out Michael and Lucifer later. I say leave them to their cat fight," Dean said, looking at Sam with a smile on his face but sadness in his eyes. He reached to turn on the radio, but Sam stopped him.

"It's my turn to choose the station," he said and as Dean opened his mouth to protest, Sam continued with, "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole. I don't care, it's my turn." Dean sighed in defeat and moved his hand away from the knobs. As Sam turned it to a more modern station these lyrics blasted from the speakers:

"Maybe I should cry for help, maybe I should kill myself, blame it my A.D.D. baby."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam, but his younger brother just shrugged it off and tapped his fingers on his legs along with the beat.


End file.
